


Victuuri Week

by Whoevenknows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: Prompts for Victuuri Week 2017Day 1: Surprises | ConfessionsDay 2: Long Distance | ReunionDay 3: Role ReversalDay 4: Fire Emblem Fates AUDay 5: AnniversariesDay 6: SoulmatesDay 7: Memories





	1. Surprises | Confessions

Yuuri sighed heavily, walking up the stairs leading to his apartment. Today had been a long day. Agreeing to help a younger skater with their step sequences was proving to be a mistake. Especially with the language barrier between them. 

Yuuri twisted the knob of his door and opened it, dropping his bag and waiting for Makkachin to jump up on him like always. There was the claws clicking against the wood floor and Makkachin bounded around the corner, leaping at Yuuri, wagging her tail excitedly. 

Scratching behind her ears, Yuuri slid his shoes off, placing them by the door. Viktor always told him that wasn’t necessary, but habits were hard to break. 

“Where’s Viktor, huh, Makkachin?” Yuuri asked the dog, watching as she just tilted her head to the side. He laughed, straightening back up. “Is he not home? Did he forget to lock the door again?” Makkachin barked once and herded Yuuri into the kitchen. “All right, all right, we’ll go into the kitchen.” 

Coming into the kitchen, there was Viktor, sitting on a stool with his back to Yuuri. He looked like he was holding something in his arms, and Yuuri could hear soft Russian words coming from his mouth.

“Viktor?” 

His head spun, eyes wide. “Yuuri! You’re home! I didn’t hear you come in!” Viktor was still keeping his torso faced away from Yuuri. 

“Really? You didn’t hear Makkachin running around?” Yuuri walked around the island to kiss him on the cheek. 

“No, I was busy.” Viktor tried to keep the bundle in his arms hidden, but when Yuuri leaned into his face, he couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Viktor, why are you holding a dog?” 

“He’s a puppy. Yurio’s neighbor’s dog had puppies and Yurio practically forced this dog into my arms. What was I to do when this little thing needed a home?” Viktor gave Yuuri his biggest eyes and pout. 

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri laughed. “Somehow I doubt Yurio had to force you too much.” Yuuri leaned over him and rubbed his hand into the puppy’s fur. “He’s awfully cute.” 

“Do you like him?” Viktor watched as Yuuri took the dog from his arms and poked his little nose.

“Of course I like him. What’s not to like? He’s a miniature poodle, isn’t he?” Yuuri held the dog up and laughed when the puppy yipped and wagged its’ tail. “He looks just like Vicchan.” 

“I got him for you.” 

“What?” Yuuri pulled the dog closer, turning to look at Viktor. 

“Well, I remember the shrine your family put up for your old dog. And you always talk so fondly of the memories you had with Vicchan. I thought you might want another dog like him.” Viktor explained. “Makkachin is mostly my dog, as fond as she is of you. I wanted to surprise you and make you feel a bit more at home here in Russia.” 

Yuuri stared at Viktor for a moment, before blinking and turning back to the dog. “Is Makkachin okay with a new dog in the house?”

“She’s been okay with him.” Viktor rubbed Makkachin’s ears when she walked up to him. “So, do you want him?”

“Of course I want him.” Yuuri smiled at Viktor. “He’s adorable.”

“What are you going to name him?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri thought for a moment. “I almost want to name him Vitya, but that’s a little weird now that I actually know you.” 

“What?”

“Well I named Vicchan after you when I was a kid.” 

Viktor blinked, sitting back in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. Why do you think my mom calls you Vicchan?”

“I thought she just… thought I was adorable like your old dog?” 

Yuuri laughed, trying to cover his mouth and still hold the squirming puppy. “Viktor no. Vicchan is a nickname for Viktor.” Yuuri leaned down and put the puppy on the floor, watching as he ran up to Makkachin wagging his tail. “You already know I was obsessed with you, and you didn’t think about how similar Vicchan is to Viktor?”

“Well… No. I never did.” Viktor laughed with Yuuri. “Also please don’t name him Vitya. That’d be confusing.”

Yuuri pressed his lips lightly to Viktor’s, pulling back and smiling. “Well, I guess I can figure out another name for him them.”


	2. Long Distance | Reunions

Viktor clicked on the accept call button, smiling when the screen lit up with a grainy image of Yuuri. Yuuri smiled and waved. 

“Yuuri! How are you?” Viktor asked excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. “It’s so boring in Russia without you! Yurio keeps yelling at me for being unfocused, and Makkachin keeps whining at the door. She misses your afternoon walk! And take-out is nothing compared to wonderful meals you cook.”

Yuuri laughs. “Maybe you should have let me teach you to cook. Also, I’m doing just fine. The hot springs have been livelier this season, so that’s good for my parents.”

“How was your mother’s birthday party? Did she get the gift and card I sent?” 

“It was wonderful. She had no idea. Speaking of, she wanted to thank you. Let me go get her.” 

Viktor watched as Yuuri got up from the desk and called for his mother off screen. There was some hushed Japanese spoken, most of which Viktor didn’t understand. Yuuri had been teaching him, but the language wasn’t easy for Viktor. 

Hiroko’s face popped up next to Yuuri’s in the window. “Vicchan! How lovely to see you!” She greeted. “Thank you so much for the beautiful pictures of you and Yuuri!”

“I’m glad you liked them!” 

“I’m always telling Yuuri to send us more pictures of him, but he never does. I had to get his friend Phichit to send me pictures for his time in America!” Hiroko shook her head, while Yuuri shrugged next to her.

“Sorry, mom, I just don’t like taking pictures of myself. And I sent you all those pictures of the big tourist spots I saw.” Yuuri tried to explain himself away.

“I want pictures of my son I can show all the hot springs guests. And now your husband has to send me pictures because you won’t.”

“We’re not married yet, mom….” Yuuri mumbled, glancing at Viktor in the camera before going back to his mother. 

Hiroko patted her son on the cheek. “Oh Yuuri. You are close enough it doesn’t matter.” She turned back to the screen herself, waving to Viktor again. “Thank you so much, Vicchan. It’s too bad you couldn’t come to the party.” 

“Sorry, Hiroko. Work demanded otherwise.” 

“Anyway, I will leave you two boys to your conversation. Please visit soon, Vicchan!” She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Yuuri sighed, smiling. He reached up to readjust the camera. “Well?”

“Well?”

“Are you going to babble about your day or not?” 

“Oh yes!” Yuuri laughed when Viktor took an exaggerated breath, and went into a long winded description of every little thing that had happened in his day. Yuuri just smiled and nodded through it. Occasionally he would ask a question, like what color the ladybug that attacked him was.

“Oh Yuuri I miss you so much!” Viktor finally said, exhausted from his talking. “I can’t believe I have to wait five more days!”

“I miss you too. And five days isn’t too long. Just be glad it’s not a month.”

“A month! I would die Yuuri! Don’t leave me for a month!” 

“Don’t worry, jeez. If I go anywhere for a month, I’ll make sure you can go with me!” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I should get going. Let you do some more mundane things to tell me about tomorrow. Goodnight Viktor.”

“Goodnight Yuuri!” Viktor frowned when the screen closed. Just five more days. Less than a week.

\---

Viktor paced around the airport waiting area. He had seen Yuuri’s plane touch down, but it was seemingly taking forever to taxi in. Finally the first of the passengers began to file out, several greeting people waiting in the room with him. 

And there was Yuuri, with his travel mask on and rolling a small suitcase behind him. He glanced around for a moment before he saw Viktor and his face lit up. The two ran to greet each other, Yuuri pulling his mask to rest under his chin as he buried his face into Viktor’s shoulder.

“I missed you so much, Yuuri.” Viktor muttered into his ear.

“I missed you too, Viktor.” Yuuri did the same.


	3. Role Reversal

Viktor laid back on his bed, the hotel room he was staying in dimly lit by the lights outside. He could hear other people outside the door talking loudly, probably drunk and stumbling back to their rooms. Viktor had almost joined them tonight, but he hadn’t felt like drinking at the party. 

He’d finally made it to the Grand Prix final, just to screw up his chances at the podium. His focus had been all over the place during his programs and his technical and presentation scores had been less than great. Sure, Yakov had forced him to show his face at the banquet tonight, but he’d been allowed to leave shortly after talking to a few people. 

Viktor pulled his sleeve back to see the scribbled mess on his forearm. He couldn’t read the Japanese letters over the number, but he could tell it was a phone number. From the world’s top skater, Yuuri Katsuki. 

At the party, Katsuki had been excessively drunk. Even Yakov mentioned how strange it was for him to be that wasted. Viktor had spent his entire life looking up to the Japanese man. A man who’d taken his Junior seasons by storm, and then destroyed the competition in his Seniors. Viktor had collected posters of him, and even gotten his autograph once, and he’d been excited to skate alongside him at this Grand Prix Final.

But he’d failed and he was pretty sure Katsuki would never look at him again.

Except he did. Of course, he was drunk to the point it was very difficult to understand him, especially with the heavy accent, but he’d asked Viktor to dance. Viktor had been reluctant to agree. It was Yuuri Katsuki. He shouldn’t just dance with anyone. He should have been dancing with the most beautiful, skilled individual at the party.  
He should have said no, but passing up the opportunity to dance with his idol would have just been stupid. 

So they danced. Katsuki was skilled in several different types of dance and kept Viktor on his toes. Viktor was pretty sure his heart stopped when Katsuki took him into a ballroom dance hold and dipped him down, cradling him in his arms. 

The smile that graced the man’s face lit up the room, and Viktor’s world. It was unguarded and full of nothing but joy. Not like most of the forced smiles he wore during interviews or photo shoots. It carried the same confidence as his smiles on the ice did, but it didn’t have the competitive edge. 

It was amazing.

Eventually Katsuki’s coach came calling for him. Before getting dragged away, however, he’d pushed up Viktor’s sleeve and scribbled down a number and some characters on his arm. 

“Call me.” He’d said as his coach practically carried him from the room. “I want to dance again.” 

Viktor watched him go, shocked. As the doors swung back shut, Viktor dared a glance down at his arm. Katsuki had indeed given him his phone number. Not that Viktor would ever get the nerve to use it. 

He practically ran back into his room, punching the number into his phone’s contacts. And there he was. Laying on his bed, staring at the scribbled number still on his arm. 

\---

It had been months since that encounter. Viktor walked into the rink, flicking on the lights as he walked by the switches. It was still early, so he doubted anyone was here yet. But as he reached the ice, he saw the lights were already on. And there was a lone figure lazily gliding across the ice. 

“Ah, Vitya.” Yakov’s gruff voice called him across the room. “I thought I heard you come in.” 

Viktor just nodded and watched the figure dip into a spin. Wait. He knew that form. There was no way….

“He’s been asking for you all morning. Showed up at my house and practically begged I tell him how to find you.” Yakov explained. “I told him you usually like to practice alone in the mornings. So he dragged me here to meet you. But then he stepped on the ice.”

“What is he doing here?” Viktor asked, gasping as he watched the skater flow into a jump that looked effortless. 

“He didn’t say.” Yakov took a deep breath. “HEY KATSUKI!”

The skater on the ice startled and Viktor watched as his foot slid out from underneath him, making him crash down on the ice. Viktor gasped and ran to the boards.   
Yuuri stood back and shook himself off. He looked up and his eyes met Viktor’s, lighting up. He skated over, stopping just in front of him.

“Viktor! It’s so good to see you again!” He smiled widely at Viktor. “How have you been?” 

Viktor just stared at him, in awe that Yuuri Katsuki, five time GPF gold medalist and two-time Olympic gold medalist was smiling at him like they were old friends. Just ask Yuuri looked like he was about to say something else, Viktor finally found his voice again.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to coach you.” Yuuri said simply. “Now put on your skates. We’ll start immediately!”

\---

Training with Yuuri was a dream come true. Yuuri had explained he was taking some time off. He planned to be back for the Four Continents and the Worlds, but he didn’t want to compete in the Grand Prix this year. The practice was grueling and Viktor left every day with a new understanding of just how tired a human could be. 

Yuuri had moved in with him, taking his guest room, and making the place feel infinitely less lonely. Even Makkachin loved him. After Viktor’s evening runs, Yuuri would have a simple dish ready for their dinner. It was the most home-cooked food Viktor had had since he lived with his parents. 

One night, a few months after their arrangement had started, Viktor decided to finally ask Yuuri why he decided to come to Russia to train him.

“I’m 27, Viktor. People keep hassling me about whether I’m retiring or not. It’s… It’s a lot of pressure. And not something I like thinking about.” Yuuri turned away from him, staring out the big window in Viktor’s living room. “After the World’s, I spent a few weeks at home, trying to get my head on. To think logically about the situation. Everyone’s expecting that this is the Grand Prix where I finally announce my retirement.” 

“Are you?”

“I don’t want to.” Yuuri sighed. “Thinking about never stepping on the ice again is… it’s painful. I’ve got anxiety about a lot of things, Viktor, but when I’m on the ice, and the music is playing…. It’s like there’s nothing more to the world than me and the blades strapped to my feet.”

“So why are you coaching me instead of competing?”

“You have something in your eyes when you skate. Something I feel when I skate, and something you make the audience feel as well. You have the potential to be a great skater, Viktor, and I want to help you.” Yuuri finally met his eyes again. “Even if all that PR stuff I have to do as your coach terrifies me….” 

Viktor laughed at that, leaning into the Japanese man’s shoulder. 

At first Yuuri had been reluctant to physical contact. But as their time together went on, he would initiate hugs and touches more and more, and Viktor loved it. Often, at the end of the day, Viktor would lean against Yuuri, and Yuuri would wrap his arm around him, and they would relax like that until one of them started to fall asleep.   
Viktor hadn’t been with a lot of people romantically, but he was pretty sure he was in love with his idol. 

He have been all his life. 

And the way that Yuuri smiled at him and talked to him, he couldn’t help but hope that he felt the same.

\---

Viktor stood on the top tier of the podium, holding his medal up for the world to see. He still couldn’t believe it. Winning the Grand Prix Final was a dream. Cameras flashed and reporters asked for a quick word on winning. His face hurt from smiling so much, and his legs burned from the program he’d just skated, but this was the happiest he’d ever been in his life.

After all the hype died down, the skaters all went back to get changed for the banquet party. As Viktor entered the room, Yuuri was standing next to the bed waiting for him.   
“Viktor. I know already said it, but congratulations.” His smile was soft and sincere. 

Viktor just nodded and stepped closer to him. He saw the confusion in Yuuri’s eyes a moment before he leaned and pressed their lips together. He heard Yuuri take a sharp breath through his nose, before he reached up and cupped Viktor’s cheek in his hand, leaning into the kiss. 

It was over before he was ready, but the way Yuuri was smiling at him made up for it. 

“I’ve been waiting for that for a while.”


	4. Free For All: Fire Emblem Fates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been replaying Fates lately so here we go

All these trees looked the same. Every single one. They all had the same leaves and same branch patterns, and how did Hoshidans find their way anywhere? 

Yuuri tried to steady his breathing. Being lost was no big deal. His unit couldn’t be too far away right? He should be able to find them. It’s not like horses and heavy soldier boots were quiet. 

There wasn’t even a rock that looked different. Or a bush or a fallen limb or anything. Curse those Hoshidans. He longed for the forests back in Nohr. At least those trees looked different and the landscape often changed under them. Of course some of that landscape was uninhabitable, but at least he never got lost. 

He cursed, deciding to take a break. He took a seat on the forest floor under a tree, and pulled out his compass. It hadn’t worked since that Hoshidan hit it with one of those weird shuriken and shattered part of it. But it still reminded him of home. 

There was a slight noise in the bushes nearby and Yuuri only just registered before he heard something whirling through the air. On instinct, he dove out of the way, looking back to see a knife embedded in the tree he was just sitting against. 

Before he could scramble to his feet and grab his sword, a boot hit him in his chest and pushed him down on his back. 

“You are quick, aren’t you, Nohrian scum.” The man he assumed had thrown the knife was standing over him, twirling a shuriken in his hand. “I’ll give you five seconds to explain yourself.” 

Yuuri tried to wiggle out from his boot, but he pressed harder. Of course. This was how he died. How pathetic.

“Don’t want to talk? Fine.” The ninja made to flick his wrist but Yuuri held his hands up.

“Wait!” Yuuri cried, relieved when the ninja halted his throw. “I’m lost!”

“Lost.” He repeated. The ninja grunted. “You may be lost, but that uniform says you are a soldier. So I must kill you.” 

“I never wanted to be!” Yuuri tried to lift the boot again, but only more force. He coughed under the ninja crushing his lungs. “Listen! I’m just a simple merchant’s son! I never wanted to take part in this stupid war!” 

“Trying to bargain for your life will not help you.” 

Yuuri sighed, finally giving up trying to move out from under him. Instead he just looked up at him. At least the man set on killing him was beautiful. The silver hair gracing his head was angelic as it flowed softly in the wind. He raised his arm again, preparing to strike and—

He stopped. 

He sighed and finally removed his foot from Yuuri chest, allowing him to roll over onto his side and cough. 

“I can’t kill you, Nohrian.” 

Yuuri sat up, rubbing the spot on his chest. The ninja looked away from him, staring at the knife in the tree. From the side, he could see no emotion on the ninja’s face, but he could hear it in his voice. 

Finally getting to his feet, Yuuri brushed himself off, his heart finally beginning to settle down. He picked up his sword and tied it back around his waist. Walking over to the tree, he pulled the knife out of the bark and flipped it around to hand back to the ninja.

The ninja stared down at it for a moment before taking it and tucking it back into his sleeve.

“I don’t want to kill you either, Hoshidan.” Yuuri gave the ninja a weak smile. “And my name is Yuuri.”

“Yuuri.” The ninja paused for a moment. “That almost sounds Hoshidan.” 

“My parents were fans of Hoshidan literature.” Yuuri turned to continue walking down the path he was on. But he stopped and turned back to the ninja. “Can I have your name?”

“Why?”

“I may not have been a soldier for long, but every Hoshidan I’ve come across as seen this armor and immediately tried to kill me or my friends.” Yuuri explained. “But you didn’t.”

“Viktor.”

Yuuri almost laughed. “That name is very Nohrian.” Viktor gave him a small smile. 

“Perhaps we were born in the wrong countries, Yuuri.” 

“Perhaps.” 

\---

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief when it was announced Nohr would be pulling out of Hoshido, and peace agreements would begin. He couldn’t wait to get home. He wondered idly how his dog was doing and if Mari was still taking him on his walks. 

Before all that, however, he had to get through this party.

He stood in the corner against one of the shops, watching everyone else. A Hoshidan musical group was playing and most of the soldiers were dancing. The Nohrians looked odd, doing their homeland’s dances to another country’s music. There were a few Hoshidan soldiers on the edge of the dance floor, trying to help a few learn a different style. 

“Parties are usually more fun if you take part.” An oddly familiar voice rang out beside him.

Yuuri turned to see Viktor standing with a drink his hand. He wasn’t wearing his ninja garb today. Instead he was wearing what looked to be a traditional robe of some kind. Yuuri probably looked out of place in his simple button shirt and loose pants. He’d never had a need for formal clothing. 

“I’m not much of a partier.”

“What? Nohr doesn’t have fancy galas?” 

Yuuri laughed. “Maybe for the royals.” Yuuri took a drink from his own cup. “And most festivals I had to help my parents with the cart.” 

Viktor took the cup from his hand and set it on a table nearby next to his own. He returned and pulled Yuuri’s hand from his side. 

“Well, your parents aren’t here and there’s no cart to tend. Perhaps you’ll allow me to teach you how fun a party can be?” And Viktor smiled. Really smiled. Yuuri almost squinted from how bright he was. “What do you say, Yuuri? Care to dance?”


	5. Anniversaries

Viktor was the type of guy who had an anniversary for everything. The day he brought Makkachin home, the day he started skating, the day he won his first gold medal. Everything that happened in his life had to be celebrated. 

Often Yuuri would walk into the apartment they shared and be surprised with a fancy dinner and flowers, Viktor waiting for him with a huge smile on his face. 

“Yuuri! Do you know what day it is?” 

Today was one of those days. Yuuri sighed, endeared and exasperated by his husband. “No, Viktor, I can’t say I do know.”

Viktor clutched his chest as he if were outraged. Yuuri hung up his jacket and walked over to the table, examining the food Viktor had found. It was, of course, just takeout. Viktor had tried the whole homecooked meal thing before, only for him and Yuuri to spend the entire evening cleaning up the mess and having to order in. 

“You wound me, Yuuri.” Viktor pulled out a chair for him. “It’s a very special day.” 

“Just tell me what it is?”

“It’s the day I became your coach!” Viktor sat down next to him. “I even tried to find the most Japanese food I could! It’s not your mother’s food, but I hope you still enjoy it.” 

Yuuri laughed, pulling Viktor over to kiss him briefly. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

The two chatted lightly during dinner, talking about their days and how things were going with their friends and families. As Viktor was about to take up the dishes, Yuuri stopped him. 

“Okay, so I sort of lied earlier.” Yuuri watched Viktor’s eyes widen. “I did know what day it was. And I got you a present.” 

Yuuri handed him an envelope. Viktor sat back down and opened it, excited. He pulled out two tickets, glancing up at Yuuri. 

“Tickets?” Yuuri nodded at the question. Viktor looked back to them, reading the destination. “To Spain?”

“Yeah. You’ve been saying how we should go back and visit Barcelona again. So I thought it might be a nice gift for our weird second meeting anniversary thing. Whatever we call this day.” Yuuri explained. “Do you like them?”

“I love it!” Viktor swept Yuuri up in his arms. “We can visit the street market and the place you proposed and we can visit that restaurant and—”

Yuuri hugged him back. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Viktor would have a bit of Leslie Knope in him, with wanting to remember every good thing ever.
> 
> It's short cuz its a beautiful day and I just want to be outside so~


	6. Soulmates

For as long as he could remember, Yuuri Katsiki could see other people's souls. They usually presented themselves as burning balls of yellow energy at a person's core. Other colors could mix themselves in, depending on the state of mind the person seemed to be in. He'd seen bits of red mixed in, an angry individual carried that one around. Greens, oranges, purples. Every color you could imagine. Except for blue.

Blue was the one color no one ever seemed to hold.

When he was a child, he asked his family about why that was. His mother had laughed and said that you only see a blue soul in the person you're supposed to be with forever. 

So Yuuri continued his life, never seeing that blue soul he desperately wanted to see.

Growing older, he would often chat with Yuuko about being able to see souls. Apparently, it was a rare trait. Yuuko often asked Yuuri what he saw in the random strangers they would pass on the street, or the regulars they would skate with.

One thing Yuuri found strange was, he couldn't see souls through screens. Whenever he watched television, he could see nothing of a person's internal fire. His mother told him television and movies only captured a person's image, not their true souls. It made enough sense.

Through his twenty-three years, he met a few people who held souls that were almost blue. A bluish-green color rested in their cores, sometimes with flecks of other colors mixed. He was beginning to give up on believing what his mother had told him all those years ago.

And then he saw Viktor Nikiforov skate in person. 

He'd admired the man for years, been in love with the way he danced across the ice, something untouchable and beautiful. His room back home in Japan was still covered in posters of him across the years. 

And his soul burned the vibrant shade of blue he'd ever seen in his life.

There was no way Viktor was meant to be his soulmate. That was impossible. The world's best skater couldn't be with someone like him. Someone who couldn't even keep it together through their free skate. Someone who sat alone in a bathroom stall, crying. Someone who got screamed at by an angry fifteen-year-old punk and cowered away from them.

"A commemorative photo?" Yuuri had heard him speak in interviews for years, but his voice was even more lovely in person. 

And there was no way he could ever talk to him.

Celestino dragged him to the banquet after the Final, and honestly, he could remember almost nothing from that party. He had vague memories of just standing near the champagne table, and going back up to his room, but that was it.

He wondered how his own soul looked, to those who could see it. He knew for sure it wasn't the bright, happy yellow it was supposed to be. Did he even have a color there anymore? After his disastrous performance at the Final, he couldn't concentrate in his Nationals competition, failing his way back to Hasetsu. 

He knew no one here would think of it that way, but he did. He was a washed up skater, a man with no real name for himself. 

And then Viktor showed up at his family's hot spring. Naked.

And there was that bright blue, burning hot soul of his, even brighter than he remembered, almost encompassing the man's whole chest. 

Viktor wasn't the best coach. He tended to coach more about feelings than actual technique, leading Yuuri to be mostly on his own on figuring out a difficult jump. Lucky enough for him, that Viktor was a very good model for him to copy, and that he'd been doing it for years.

The more time they spent together, the more sure Yuuri was that they were meant to be with each other. He knew in his soul that Viktor was his soulmate. But he didn't really know if Viktor felt the same. 

Sure Viktor had kissed him in front of all those people, had agreed to skate the exhibition with him, had set many a romantic date in motion, but there was no way to know for sure.

On a whim, Yuuri brought a pair of wedding rings. He and Viktor wandered to a chapel, listening to a choir sing beneath the night's lights, and he took Viktor's hand.

"Viktor." He started, his voice already shaking. "I never told you this but I can see the souls of everyone I meet. When I was a child, my mom told me that a blue soul meant that that person was meant to be my soulmate." He swallowed, pulling Viktor's glove and sliding a ring onto it. "Yours is blue to me. It's the brightest blue I've ever seen. And I would like to be with you, for however long you'll let me be." 

Viktor's eyes were soft as he reached forward into Yuuri's coat pocket, pulling out the other ring. "Of course I want to be with you, Yuuri." He slid it on to Yuuri's own hand, pulling him into a kiss. "I just can't believe you beat me to proposing."


	7. Memories

“Papa! Tell me how you and Dad met!” Their daughter practically jumped up into Viktor’s arms. Viktor laughed, swooping the girl up and letting her climb around his neck to sit on his shoulders. 

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked, wincing when the girl pulled his hair. 

“Yeah! Uncle Yurio told me it was a dumb story and I’d be grossed out!” She cheered, laughing when her father pulled her hands off his head. “But then he wouldn’t tell me anything! He just made funny faces and gave me to Dad.” 

“Well, I guess I can tell you. But you have to promise to eat all your dinner tonight.” 

“Okay!” The girl squirmed off her father’s neck, Viktor setting her down on the floor so she could run over to the couch. 

“Alright, so it all started at a banquet party after the Grand Prix Final—”

\---

It was a party like any other Grand Prix Final banquet ever was. People coming up to him and congratulating him on another gold medal, talking about brilliant his performance was. None of them really knew how little inspiration he’d actually had for such a performance, drawing what he did simply from the music. He didn’t feel it the way he’d felt his previous performances. 

Glancing around at the crowd, he saw a Japanese man, the same one he’d seen earlier today, who’d run off at the mention of a photo, standing next to his coach, presumably. He seemed to be getting lectured, and his shoulders fell forward. 

Before he could think about going to say something to man, his attention was pulled away again. Making small talk and pretending to be engaged in conversations was something that came second nature to him. Put on a fake smile, always ask questions, and wow the people. 

If it was possible, this banquet was even more boring than the last. Viktor could feel his younger rinkmate, Yuri Plisetsky, grumbling beside him about how bored he was. How’d he rather be poking at his phone than talking to a bunch of lame old people. Viktor couldn’t help but agree with him.

There was a sudden slam that echoed near the two. Glancing around, Viktor could see the Japanese skater had slammed his champagne glass on the table, in a line of what seemed to be an inadvisable amount of the alcoholic beverage, and turn around to face the room. 

Yuuri stripped off his coat and flung it back onto the table, pulling his sleeves up to his elbows. The man glanced around the room, his gaze finally setting on Yuri and narrowing. Viktor watched with intrigue.

“Yuri Plisetsky!” The Japanese man called out, his speech slurred. Yuri’s face twisted into a grimace when he realized the drunk man was calling him. “You, kid.” Yuuri approached him. “You and me are going to have a dance battle.”

“Huh?” Yuri grunted, pulling away from the man. “I’m not dancing with you.”

“Fight me. With dance.” Yuuri set to loosening his tie, and pointed to the DJ. The man running the music seemed to get the hint to play something more upbeat. “Unless you’re scared, kid?”

Viktor almost laughed when Yuri threw his jacket back at him, stepping into the circle that’d been made in the floor for them. He did laugh when Yuri got completely annihilated by the drunk Japanese man. Who knew Yuuri Katsuki could break dance. The song ended and Yuri collapsed to the floor, panting and sweating. 

“Not a word, Viktor.” He muttered, covering his face. Obviously, he was motified he couldn’t even beat a drunk man in a dance battle. 

The next person that seemed to be on Yuuri’s dance hit-list was Christophe. Viktor watched with intrigue as this man stripped down to his underwear, Chris doing the same, and the two climbing a pole together. Of all the dance styles he expected from the Japanese skater, pole dancing was not one of them. 

Viktor found himself captivated as he watched Yuuri stand on his friends thighs, pouring champagne on the floor. 

And then it was Viktor’s turn.

Yuuri waltzed up to Viktor and draped himself all over him. “Hey Viktor! If I win our dance battle, you’ll be my coach, won’t you?” The bright look in his eyes shot through Viktor’s heart. 

Viktor never gave him a real answer, but Yuuri dragged him to dance anyway. Somewhere in the middle it turned into a pairs dance rather than a battle. Viktor found himself laughing and enjoying himself way more than he ever had at one of these stuffy banquets. 

Yuuri dipped him, holding him, and the bright light that was this man almost blinded him. 

\---

“Uncle Yurio was right! I am grossed out!” Viktor’s daughter made gagging noises. “You and Dad are so sappy!” 

Viktor laughed, watching his daughter run of into her room. The front door creaked open, letting in a wave of cold air. Yuuri quickly stepped in and shut the door behind him. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor jumped to greet his husband. “Welcome home.” 

“Viktor.” Yuuri let Viktor wrap him in a hug. 

“So, our lovely child asked about how we met today.” 

“Yeah? What’d you tell her?”

“The truth. About how her father is the most amazing drunk dancer.”


	8. Life and Love

The morning wasn’t as bright as he was expecting. Glancing through the crack in the curtains, he saw a gray sky, and the soft sound of raining hitting the window filled the room. Yuuri pushed himself up onto his elbows, rubbing his eyes. The view of the room was blurry without his glasses on. 

Looking next to him, Viktor was curled up on his side, face relaxed and gentle, and Yuuri smiled at the sight. Waking up next to Viktor every morning was something he definitely looked forward to for the rest of their time together. 

The first time he’d woken up to see Viktor asleep next to him, he’d jumped away and quickly climbed out of bed and got ready for the day before Viktor could even realize he was gone. And then Viktor complained for the rest of the day that he hadn’t got to see Yuuri as he woke up. Since then, they’d shared a bed more often than not, but it was still a novelty in Yuuri’s eyes. 

Reaching over to him, Yuuri brushed his hair from his face. His gold ring caught the dim light and reflected back at him. 

Yuuri almost jumped with Viktor raised his own hand to hold Yuuri’s. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Yuuri whispered, laying back down next to him. 

Viktor gave him a sleepy smile. “It’s fine.” He pulled Yuuri closer, pushing their foreheads together. “What were you thinking about?”

“How much I like waking up next to you.” 

“Good. Because you’re going to for the rest of our lives.” Viktor pulled him down into a kiss, pulling back with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, there's the week. This one is a bit late cuz my Vday was all about work and class so~~ And then it's short cuz I kinda hate Valentine's Day... so there we are.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and commented and kudo'd. If you ever want to, hit me up on tumblr @myswordhandtwitches~~


End file.
